Illuminated
by GothicReader
Summary: A short Dramione songfic based on Scotland by The Lumineers. Hope you enjoy it!


**So, I was listening to my playlist when this song popped up and it inspired me to write this songfic. Warning , it might not make a lot of sense as it's a random drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does nor do I own the song Scotland by The Lumineers. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the corner of the massive ballroom, slowly sipping his fire-whiskey. He had taken to gazing through on of the windows directly opposite him, in hopes of ignoring the whispers emerging from the crowd around him. He raised his glass to his lips and drew in a deep sip before grabbing another glass from one of the passing waiters.

He sighed as he began to regret accepting the invite from the Ministry that had been delivered to him by a very persistent owl. He had been tempted to ignore it but then he had realised that she would be there. The one who had dragged him from his cocoon of darkness and had tossed him out into the blinding light alone, a light ,it seemed, that he could not escape. Draco had come that night only to see her. It had been weeks since he had seen her last and so he had ventured out of the dark confines of Malfoy Manor, into the elegantly decorated ballroom of yet another Ministry fund raiser.

His eyes scanned the room ones more as he sought out her honey eyes and mahogany hair, but to no avail. It seemed that she had decided to not attended this ball as well. Draco sighed, he had resurfaced from the gloom of his solitude to meet her and yet at every event he went to, she never arrived. He was always faced with her absence and the glares and whispers of all who claimed to be wronged by his family.

Draco threw his head back, finishing his drink in a gulp and was about to depart when he heard someone clear their throat next to him. Turning his head, he was met with an emerald gaze.

"She's going to be here, you know" Harry Potter said as he looked into the silver eyes of the man that had captured his friend's heart.

"I have no idea what you're on about, Potter," Draco spat as he turned to leave.

"Hermione," Harry said softly.

Draco stopped and slowly turned around. "And why would I care if she came ?" he asked, his voice not once betraying the stir that had been caused by Potter's words.

"I've seen how you search for her. Every single time, your eyes always look for her," Harry replied, his eyes narrowing as he watched Draco's reaction closely.

True to his surname, Draco maintained his stony façade. "Well Potter, it seems you have truly lost your mind. Why would I endure all these glares and murmurs just for a woman, a muggleborn, no less. "

"They all need something to hold on to," Harry said as he gestured to the crowd, who had taken to staring at the talking pair. "The war took too many lives, they need someone to blame."

"And I'm sure they all mean well?" Draco asked bitterly. "Well then pay your respects to the society giving me hell."

Harry shook his head and was about to speak when Draco interrupted him. "We all lost something because of the war. You could never feel my story. The good won, that's all you know. "

"I know about everything that happened, I heard about your parents. I'm truly sorry about that, but the choices they made led them to their fate. And I know that you come to these balls just to see her because she was the one who led you with a different fate. I understand enough to wish that your dreams come to reality if all else fails. Because in the end, I know that she is the only dream that you are worthy of dreaming," Harry said as he grabbed a glass of fire whiskey and took a sip.

Draco stared at him in disbelief, "How could you possibly know?"

Harry let out a wiry chuckle, "Who do you think finally convinced her to attend? She was always frightened that we would react badly if we found out about you two…" he was about to continue when the large oak doors swung open and a person entered. The crowd immediately turned towards the person and there was a low murmur that travelled through the crowd, eventually reaching the ears of Harry and Draco.

"She finally came," a male voice said.

"Why would she wear that?" sneered an unknown female behind her hand.

"Who did she come with?" asked another curious attendant.

Draco turned his head towards the person, in hopes of hearing the answer. Unfortunately, the answer never reached him, as Harry had grabbed his arm, drawing his attention.

"Go to her," he said.

"No," Draco said as he wrenched his arm away.

"Make your move Malfoy, before you lose her again," Harry warned.

"I will not fold, she's the one who's in control," Draco said as his eyes followed her journey through the room. "Of everyone and everything," he murmured softly, before finally giving in and walking up to her.

* * *

 **Sorry if this didn't make any sense.**

 **Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
